When You Think About It
by DarkxSonata
Summary: This is a present for Canti500 on     It's Valentines Day and Dib is going to make his moves on Mandy.


"When You Think About It"

"**I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."**

**Roy Croft**

On a typical block, on a simple street, in an odd looking house, there was a boy sitting in his room with the most important thing on his mind. Typical, you might say for a teenage boy to be thinking of a girl, but this is no ordinary girl, nor is it an ordinary boy. For you see this love, in itself is one that is not understood only through words, but through the simple gestures that one makes, even as simple as giving a flower.

Dib sat in his room not sure what he wanted to do. He has thought everything through and made sure they were perfect, untouched, and glistened as if early morning dew had settled on them. It wasn't easy getting these, but for her it was worth it, only there was one problem. What if she said no? Dib shook his head, he couldn't think like that, otherwise, he was doomed to fail and he hadn't even started. He needed to stay positive and keep an open mind. BUT WHAT IF SHE SAID NO? Dib placed his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths. Tomorrow was Valentines Day, yes; this was the thing causing him trouble. Mandy had always though it was a pointless holiday, she had even told him so herself, but Dib was determined to prove that it was a good thing, and it would make her happy, even if it killed him.

A few blocks away in a simple looking house, in a simple looking neighborhood a teenage girls mind was elsewhere then with her friends. Mandy sat in her living room glancing around not really paying attention to Gaz or Buttercup while they discussed how they were going to spend the following day. Tomorrow was Valentines Day, and for once this particular group of females was looking forward to it, not loathing it, like every year before. Gaz had said that Zim was planning something although she had no idea what and Buttercup was telling them about the day she had planned for her and Tootie. Mandy wondered what she was going to do. Billy would be with Bubbles and Mandy was not spending the day at home with Grim to rub it in her face, but then a thought came to her, Dib. Would he do something or was Prom the only thing they would do together, she was getting the impression he really liked her, and to Mandy's horror yet delight, she was starting to fall for him, hard.

Dib sucked in a huge gulp of air and rang the doorbell. He stood there in his usual attire holing a bundle of black and white roses, perfect and perfect could be. It was the big day, the moment of truth, would she say no? Dib waited for what seemed like an eternity, even though it had only been two minutes, and then the door opened.

" ello Dib, I'm guessing dat you're here to see Mandy?" The reaper asked smirking a bit. Dib nodded swallowing hard, Grim made him nervous. " ang on." He said simply then once again the door was closed, and Dib waited.

When the door opened again it revealed Mandy, who folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Dib forgot English for about a minute and a half.

"Dib." Many said simply secretly glad that he was here.

"These are for you." Dib croaked out holding out the bouquet shaking slightly Man! She made him so nervous.

"Thanks. Come in." She demanded simply, but not in a harsh tone. Dib followed Mandy but waited in the living room while she put the flowers in water. Dib paced the room fidgeting with his fingers like he usually did when he was nervous.

Mandy stood in the kitchen glancing at the flowers in the vase. They were perfectly bloomed and Mandy noticed something when she went to put them in water. They had a thin layer of wax on them, they would be perfect forever. It was a sweet gesture Dib had done. Mandy walked back into the room to see Dib pacing and looking like he was going to break his fingers.

"Dib, breathe." Mandy reminded him watching his face go red and he chuckled nervously. "Why did you come today?" She asked bluntly not being one to beat around the bush.

"I . . . well I . . . Mandy . . . WILLYOUBEMYVALENTINE?" Dib sot of shouted at her then went red again and looked down at his feet.

"What?" Mandy asked watching him breathe a few times then smack his forehead.

"This isn't going how I wanted to at all. You make me happy and worried, anxious, and nervous all at the same time. You don't judge me or think I'm crazy and you're one of the most down to earth people I know." As Dib said this he walked up to Mandy so they were only a step a part. "Mandy, I came over here today because I care about you and I can't think of anyone else I would want to spend today with. Mandy, be my Valentine?" He asked turning beat red but covered it up by grabbing Mandy's arms and pulling her to him. He did the only logical thing he could think of after spilling his heart out like that. He kissed her.

Mandy stood in shock as Dib pulled away. Her face was indifferent, but something was different none the less.

"No talk about Zim, Gaz, school, anybody. Just you and me." She said bluntly then walked to the closet and got her jacket. "So where are you taking me?" She asked watching the biggest smile form on Dib's face that she had ever seen. He rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. He didn't expect any confession or anything close to it, this was Mandy. But, she had accepted his offer, and him in her own way, and that was all Dib could have wanted.

Grim lurked in the doorframe of the kitchen smiling watching the two leave. He sighed muttering 'kids' under his breath then turned seeing the roses Dib had given Mandy. Black and white, the perfect combination, when you think about it.


End file.
